


Crystal Falls

by kingofstyx



Series: BillDip Week : February [3]
Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Bill Cipher - Freeform, BillDip, Billdip Week, Crystal Falls - Freeform, Cute, Day 3, Dipper Pines - Freeform, Fluff, Fusions, Gravity Falls - Freeform, M/M, Mentions of mabcifica
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-10
Updated: 2016-02-10
Packaged: 2018-05-19 16:41:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 519
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5974372
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kingofstyx/pseuds/kingofstyx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He felt...warm. <br/>BillDip Week February Day 3<br/> - Crystal Falls -</p>
            </blockquote>





	Crystal Falls

Warm. He felt warm. Not the kind of warmth you get from standing close to a fire, and not the kind you get when you pull on a fluffy sweater. It was the kind of warmth, that starts in your stomach and spreads throughout your entire body. The kind tingles in your toes and makes you lightheaded. The kind that makes you feel...whole.   
He looked down at his hands. They were...bigger...slightly tanned. He ran them up the expanse of his chest, it was wider, longer. There was a gem in the center in the shape of a small tree...it was aquamarine. Curiously, he brought his hands up to his face.   
One eye was brown...the other...gone. In its place was a triangular shaped gemstone, topaz. His hair was black in the back, crossing to brown, crossing to a light blonde in the front. "Bill..." "I..." "Dipper you..." "I feel..." "Warm." He said it together.   
  
~

Dipper sat on the couch of the shack, head on his boyfriend's shoulder. "Hey Bill." The blonde tilted his head and looked down at him. "Hm?" "Earlier...I...I felt so good...important...and...powerful." He murmured. Bill smiled. "I felt...kind, and curious, pretty smart too." He teased lightly, kissing the boy's cheek. Dipper blushed. "Really though...I-I felt whole." The demon nodded, kissing his head. "I felt the same way...like a piece of me was finally back." "Can we fuse more?" The human looked up at him, pleading. Bill chuckled. "Of course we can." "You can fuse?!" A voice screeched from behind them. "Oh my god, Dipper can you really fuse with Bill?!" Mabel ran over to them excitedly. Her brother nodded, smiling. "We could show you sometime if you want, Shooting Star." Bill murmured, eyebrow raised amusedly. "YESYESYESYESYESYESYESYES-!" "Mabel!" Dipper cut her off with a laugh. "Maybe sometime, but not right now ok." He nuzzled back into Bill's shoulder. Mabel pouted. "Ok fine...I'm going to bed. Got a long day with Paz tomorrow." She left the room then and Dipper sighed. "Bill?" "Yes, Pine Tree?" "Wanna go fuse again right now?" "Of course."

~   
He spun on his toes, laughing. He felt absolutely amazing. Complete. Peaceful. Perfect. Whole. He bounded through the trees, whooping and laughing loudly. It felt so good. He felt so good. He tripped on a root and yelped but he flailed his arms out and levitated up into the air. His eyes widened and he gasped, spinning about in the air a bit, before landing again. "I'm amazing." He breathed, wrapping his arms around himself. Then he was two again. Bill spun Dipper in his arms, both of them laughing. Dipper was set on his feet and he smiled up at the demon happily. Bill leaned down and kissed him fully, the boy wrapped his arms around his neck and they fell to the ground. Laughing loudly. Dipper rolled off of Bill and they laid beside each other on the grass, looking up at the stars. "I love you." The brunette murmured, turning to look at his lover. "I love you too." 


End file.
